The Nameless Pharaoh
by ZDrive
Summary: Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there ruled a Pharaoh who's name has been lost to time, including an unknown treasure, one that could grant power to conquer even death. 4,000 years later, Allen Walker, archeologist extraordinaire, searches for the Pharaoh's tomb with a trigger happy ex-assassin, a one-eyed librarian/stripper/doctor, and a perky teenage wannabe-scientist. Smashing.


**The Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Long ago in Ancient Egypt, there ruled a Pharaoh who's name has been lost to time, including an unknown treasure, one that could grant power to conquer even death. 4,000 years later, Allen Walker, archeologist extraordinaire, s****earches for the Pharaoh's tomb with a trigger happy ex-assassin with a giant trombone lodged up his ass, a one-eyed librarian/stripper/doctor, and a perky teenage wannabe-scientist. Absolutely _smashing._**

**.**

**.**

**(Pronunciations=Note: [capital letters for long vowels] Ketoai \kE-toe-A\, Intepa-kiro-um \in-tA-pa-kiro-um\, Ki-kasha \kE-kasha\, Ne-tahka \nE-tah-ka\, Sektu \sek-tU\, Hyet \hI-et\)**

**.**

**(A late Christmas Present for aceofspades57. Inspired by the movie The Mummy and the fanfic D MummyMan, but I will make sure to make this story different as possible. And some of the songs from the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' helped set the mood) **

**.**

**Rated M**

**Yullen**

**Romance/Adventure/Horror/Supernatural**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**...**

_In the year of 1029 B.C., there ruled a Pharaoh over Egypt and all her lands, from the most golden grains of sands to the few, blessed oasis' for thirsty travelers. His name was Intepa-kiro-um. He had a son to his first concubine, since his wife was barren, by the name of Ki-kasha. She bore him a beautiful son with eyes as grey as the rare rain storms that blessed Egypt's farmers, skin a crisp and warm, golden brown, and hair whiter than the finest silks imported from other lands, where there was rumored to be cold rain that fell softly and chilled anything that touched it. Such a thing was foreign and unheard of in the hot deserts of golden Egypt, and the child was loved for his looks and manners. _

_Unfortunately, Intepa-kiro-um's barren wife was jealous of Ki-kasha for bearing the Pharaoh's son, as well as the boy himself, named Ne-tahka, translated to 'Ra's most favored soul.' In the middle of the night, the envious woman crept into Ne-tahka's room and stood over his gold crafted cradle as he slept, muttering dark and evil incantations over him. Ki-kasha awoke, however, sensing the impure thoughts towards her baby, and with a cry, she struck the king's wife down. The curse was snapped in half, but the first part remained. His first son shall never see past ten seasons and Ne-tahka himself will die a most painful death in the arms of his most precious person, the one he could never have._

_But no one knew of this and the barren was ripped to pieces by the Pharaoh's bodyguards on his command, and they burned her body and placed what was left of her into a sarcophagus, her scorched organs into canopic jars, in the Temple of Anubis, refusing to give her the rights of passageway to the underworld for her serious crime of cursing the Pharaoh's son._

_Ne-tahka grew older, oblivious to his curse. He became the very jewel of Egypt's treasures; a young god in looks and personality, extending kindness to everyone, no matter their social status. At the age of seven, shortly after his mother passed away from a plague that swept Egypt, he wandered to the shore of the Nile and fell in. As he choked on the filthy water, silently begging for help, he sunk into the deeper, murkier parts, small hands extended up to the rapidly disappearing, watery light. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the boy's line of sight, and wrapped him in a tight embrace as it pulled him to the surface._

_Ne-tahka soon found himself on the shore line, saved by a common orphan brat who that very day had stolen food and money. He was sent to the auction for slaves, and would have been sold quite quickly for his unnatural beauty had not Ne-tahka came rushing forward, a short sword in hand, the moment his savior stepped onto the wooden platform. Ignoring his bodyguards' cries, he leaped onto the platform and turned to his people, announcing in a powerful voice for someone so young, 'This boy saved me from the river arms of the Nile that wished to embrace me in an early death. He almost drowned for my sake, risking his life to save mine, your future king, and yet you try to condemn him to slavery and ultimate death as a reward?' The young prince then turned, raised the sword, and slashed the chains, shocking the other boy into a wide-eyed silence. He turned back to his people. 'He is not a slave, but my bodyguard in training and my friend.'_

_From then on, the prince's savior, Ketoai, was groomed and taken care of, loved by Ne-tahka as his dearest, most trusted friend, and they stuck together._

_As years passed, they grew to love one another as more than simply friends or even brothers, and on Ketoai's birthday, the bodyguard took his beloved prince's innocence._

_'Ah,' Ne-tahka breathed, hips jerking to the rhythm of his lover's thrusts. 'Yes...yes...more! Hn!'_

_'N...Ne-tahka,' Ketoai groaned, stroking the younger's sex, black blue hair spilling over his tanned shoulder. _

_The prince cast Ketoai a brilliant smile, tired but warm and caring, as he murmured, 'Aren. My ren name...Aren.' _

_Ketoai shudder and spilled his essence into the younger, said man coming as well with an arch of his back and a cry. _

_Ketoai treasured Ne-tahka's secret name in his heart with jealousy and pride._

_But their love could never last, especially when the next night the Pharaoh was murdered by his adviser and one of his slaves. Ne-tahka witnessed this and flew into a despair and fury at his father's death and ordered guards to capture them. When the adviser, Sektu and apparently his lover, Hyet, a slave that had caught the Pharaoh's lustful gaze, made to flee, Ne-tahka took matters into his own hands and slew Sektu. Hyet escaped, but vowed revenge for his loved one's death, and disappeared into the cold night._

_Ne-tahka spoke with heavy words and tear filled eyes to Ketoai that they could no longer be together, for he would be crowned Pharaoh in the next few days and would have to take a wife to produce at least one heir to the throne. With grave dark eyes, Ketoai slid to his knees and knelt before Ne-tahka in both worship and promise. _

_'I will protect your future spouse and offspring with my life,' he said. 'For your happiness comes before anything, and if that will make you happy, then let it be written. My soul and heart are yours, my Prince. Never will I stop craving for your heart and body, and never will I stop loving you. Please...do not ask me of this, for I might as well slay myself for the grave sin if you shall call it such because I will never stop loving you with my whole existence.'_

_Finally shedding tears, Ne-tahka answered in barely a whisper, 'I could never ask of you the impossible, such as you to not love me, since I myself would be a hypocrite, for I also find it impossible to stop loving you.' _

_They shared a last kiss and parted. Ne-tahka was crowned Pharaoh three days later, when he appointed Ketoai Captain of the Guard, and took a wife a year later the day he turned sixteen. _

_Their story, however, from the beginning to their deaths, was destroyed thousands of years later by thieves and bandits when they crushed the stone tablets, even if said stone tablets never mentioned the love between the prince and his captain, their history burned, smashed, buried, scattered, and gone, what was left only rumors and pieces of his legacy as what would later be known as the Nameless Pharaoh..._

_...until 4,000 years later._

**France, Year 1984, July 14**

"_Merde."_

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

An Australian man with spiky caramel colored hair sat drinking coffee that afternoon with another, more scrawny man, who had large glasses, looked as if he cried easily, and bushy light brown hair tied back into a puffy ponytail. Said crybaby sipped his tea absentmindedly as he watched a beautiful Asian woman with long, dark green hair and violet eyes flirt with a much older, yet handsome man, laughing as she stood proud and tall in her dainty brown shoes and elegant purple dress. A large crowd of people were waiting eagerly for the parade to start. July 14th marked the day the Bastille, an eerie French prison, was torn down by bare hands and a single canon, which marked the day of the beginning of the French Revolution. Personally, the Australian thought that the day the Tennis Court Oath was the day the bloody, barbaric, ah- the French Revolution began, he meant- but if they wanted to celebrate bloodshed on the day they gained victory, but at the same time kicked and rolled the heads of the guards down the streets with glee, then so be it. More cake for him.

His companion looked worriedly at the woman flirting with the man. "Reever," he whispered, like he was afraid someone might over hear them. "Should we go save that man from certain death? Komui is sure to find out Lenalee was with a guy. I swear he sniffs her for men's cologne."

Reever, the Australian, shuddered. "I wouldn't put it past him, Johnny," he groaned, picking up a croissant. "He's got tabs and radars in that lab coat of his like nobody's business."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "I bet," he said.

The two scientists working for the top medical division (The Black Order) in France shook their heads at the thought of their college, who was their boss. Johnny chewed thoughtfully on his sponge cake, listening for the tell tale blasts of trumpet, a signal the parade had officially begun. He started when Reever stood suddenly, brushing excess crumbs from his coffee stained lab coat as his pager buzzed against his hip. Johnny jolted when his own began to vibrate.

"I guess we'll have to get Lenalee," sighed Reever, already moving to cross the street to collect the blushing, giggling girl. Johnny watched with mild interest as Reever came up and began to speak, catching the attention of Lenalee and her new male friend. The small man winced at the fiery daggers the young girl shot at Reever as he told her Komui requesting them at the lab. Lenalee then turned to smile sweetly at the bewildered French boy, explaining how she needed to go, before pecking him on the cheek, said boy's face exploding various shades of red.

Johnny took an idle sip of his tea. He wondered if Komui saw that.

...

...

...

"MY SWEET PRECIOUS INNOCENT CUTE DARLING BEAUTIFUL PURE SWEET JOYFUL BABY SIIIISTEEEEER!"

Johnny _totally called it._

Lenalee was currently standing in a new change of much more revealing clothes, complete with gold metal bracelets on her wrists, a too big red T-shirt held to her jean skirt with a stylish leather belt, and red Converse as her older brother Komui Lee sobbed and hugged her 'round the knees. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows on her straight bangs and Reever took a slight step back.

"Oh my poor, sweet, DARLING LITTLE SISTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! NO! YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN AND MUST NEVER, EVER BE AROUND DIRTY, FILTHY, PERVERTED BOYS EVER AGAIN! I MUST NEUTER THE ENITRE FRENCH MALE POPULATION FOR YOU!"

"Uh," said Johnny meekly. "Will you include those who are currently in a relationship, such as boyfriend and girlfriend, or married?"

Komui turned to look at Johnny from the corner of his eyes, sniffing, offended. "Of course," he said passionately, clinging tighter to his younger sister's legs. "They could cheat or divorce, and we can't have that!"

Lenalee took a breath. "Brother," she said with deadly calm. "First of all; I am sixteen, not thirteen. Second of all, let go of me before I kick you off. And third of all, no, you cannot go cut off French men penis'."

Komui looked horrified. "They've already corrupted you! Getting you to say such vulgar wor- GAH! Kkah!" He choked with the heel of a shoe digging into his throat, pinning him to the floor.

"You complete, utter DORK!" Lenalee cried, sounding furious and exasperated. "I can't believe you! You're such a loser, to the max!" Here she sniffed, and Komui froze, eyes bulging at the thought that he cause his sister actual tears, when said precious, sweet sister suddenly roared and lifted her foot to stomp on her brother's solar plexus before storming out the office door, fuming.

Johnny and Reever stared after her from the safety of an isolated corner at the very opposite side of the room. Reever whistled. "As the kids would say these days; totally bogus, man."

Komui whimpered and rolled over painfully to his hands and knees, crawling towards his desk. "It doesn't matter right now," he said weakly, hauling himself up with his chair. Thank the Lord it wasn't those rolly-ones. "I wanted to talk to you both about sending one of you out with an archeologist and his companion to some ruins recently found to dig for treasure. No one knows about these ruins and there are no records of it, and since the Black Order is certainly the _best, _the French government has assigned at least one scientist to go out there and help them. Said scientist would help with the dig by locating scientific discoveries there, so we might have a clue to how advanced they were."

Reever blinked. "Sure, Chief, where are the ruins?"

Komui's eyes sharpened beneath the glare of his glasses as he said, "Egypt, my dear friends. Egypt. This is the discovery of the century, and if we do this right, the French government will boost our payment and funds. Think about it, boys. You'll have a rise in your paychecks. That, and the Black Order and the scientist who goes on this dig, will be known in ablaze of fame. So? Anyone up to the challenge?"

"I'll go," said Reever, cutting off a once eager and now pouting Johnny. "Johnny is too young and I've had more experience in the field, sir. I volunteer to accompany them on this expedition."

Komui smiled. "Very well. Pack your bags, Reever. You're going to Cairo, Egypt in two days to meet up with the archeologists, the diggers, and their hired doctor. Be safe."

Outside the door, with her ear pressed to the wood, Lenalee hissed, _"Fuckin' A," _and pumped her fist before sneaking off quickly.


End file.
